The present invention relates to a brake circuit with hydraulic amplification and to a brake assembly comprising such a circuit.
It is known that pneumatic vacuum devices used for amplifying the force exerted on the brake pedal by the driver of a vehicle take up a large amount of space, and it is often desirable to obtain a hydraulic amplification of this force. In this case, the master cylinder can be fastened directly to the panel separating the engine compartment from the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and the amplification circuits can then be arranged at any other location capable of receiving them, such a hydraulic amplification making it possible, in particular, to adapt a vehicle easily either to driving on the left or to driving on the right. However, it is also known that the basic rules of safety demand that the brake assembly should function in the conventional way in the event of a failure of the amplification circuits, albeit at the expense of a higher force exerted on the brake pedal by the vehicle driver.
The circuits of this type usually possess solenoid control valves which it is desirable to eliminate in view of their high price and their short lifetime.